Mentir no es lo mismo que consolar
by nala guerrero
Summary: No siempre las palabras significan lo mismo para unos u otros, algunas veces su significado por egoista que se llega a dar vida hasta a la alma mas muertas. sin embargo el no es capaz de asumir esa responsabilidad.


**Advertencia de la autora:**

_**Esta no es una historia para aquellos que esperen momentos mágicos muy seguido o para aquellos que quieran ver a pesar de ser repetitivo a Sakura y Shaoran saliendo airosos de cualquier problema.**_

_**No señor, este fic es especial. **_

_**¿Romántico? Tal vez.**_

_**¿Dramático? Lo espero.**_

_**¿Con un final feliz?...bueno si queréis saberlo tendréis que leerlo por que por ahora ni yo misma lo se.**_

_**Solo puedo aseguraros una cosa y es que este fic fue creado durante una mañana de octubre en la cual mi cuerpo deliraba mas por la fiebre que por otra cosa. Y ya sabéis que cuando uno esta enfermo y con unas cuantas décimas de fiebre se vuelve melodramático o por lo menos a mi me pasa a si que aya va … no me matéis cuando lo leáis y recordar que esta muy malita cuando lo escribí jeje¡**_

**Aclaraciones:**

*Este capitulo esta escrito según el punto de vista de Shaoran, por lo tanto todo se ve tal y como lo hace el.

* " lo escrito entre comillas son los pensamientos de Shaoran"

*_Lo que esta escrito en cursiva son recuerdos._

**Mentir no es lo mismo que consolar.**

Toc.

Toc, toc.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Por favor Xiao-Lang, ábreme.

Toc, toc, toc, toc.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Se que estas escuchándome así que no te servirá para nada fingir- el sonido de la puerta al abrirse inunda la estancia sin embargo a mi sigue pareciéndome algo indiferente-No puedes encerrarte aquí han pasado ya dos meses y debes…

-¿Qué?- mi voz suena ronca. ¿Cuánto hace que no hablo con alguien? Horas, días, años tal vez. No me importa lo mas mínimo.- ¿Qué quieres que haga, que sonría y finja como vosotros?

Silencio.

Por lo visto e dado en el clavo, que ironía siempre pensé que Mei-Ling era más inteligente, que después de tantos años persiguiéndome obsesionándose conmigo habría aprendido por lo menos como funcionaba mi mente. Me equivoca, algo que se estaba volviendo costumbre en estos últimos meses y que me enloquecía.

-N..no e..era eso lo q..qu..que…-un sollozo siguió sus palabras.

Perfecto ahora se ponía a llorar, lo único que me faltaba otro cargo para mi consciencia.

-Sal, vete de aquí- le espete sin moverme de mi posición tumbado sobre la cama boca abajo.-No quiero saber nada, no quiero formar parte de vuestra fabulosa mentaría.

-P..pe..pero Xi..Xiao-Lang.-pareció pensar durante un momento como convencerme pero sin embargo no dijo nada más.

Ya creía que se había rendido y abandona cuando sentí como los muelles de la gran cama de matrimonio se quejaban y cedían ante un nuevo peso.

Una temblorosa mano me acaricio la espalda subiendo despacio casi sin tocarme hasta mi cabello donde se quedo quieta.

-Tan solo inténtalo-se había controlado un poco pero aun así su voz delataba que aun lloraba- no te estamos pidiendo que la engañes tan solo que…

Era suficiente.

Suficiente para mis oídos, para mis sentidos, para mis ojos cansados, para mi cuerpo adolorido y sobretodo era suficiente para mi maltratado corazón.

De un manotazo retire su mano de mi cabeza y me incorpore lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me permitió dado el estado en el que se encontraba. Ella no se movió, permaneció allí sentada aun con la mano estirada acariciando a la nada, su cara estaba oculta por su pelo negro pero aun así el sonido de su respiración acelerada y el temblor de todo su cuerpo me indicaba que había captado el mensaje.

-Por favor- o tal vez no.

¿Acaso era tan estupida?, creía acaso que sonreiría y le seguiría el juego tan fácilmente, que destrozaría mi corazón en mil pedazos para luego quemarlos uno a uno tan solo por una petición suya o de cualquiera de aquellos que algún día dijeron ser amigos míos.

-Si de verdad la amas tú…

-¡¿Amarla?- como se atrevía, como se atrevían todos a jugar así con mi corazón- ¡Tu no sabes nada Mei-Ling!. ¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer o no y mucho menos eres la indicada para reclamarme algo! Yo no la amo, la adoro, respiro, como y existo por ella y si ella falta yo…

-Xiao-Lang…

-¡Basta!- no se cuando retrocedí y choque contra la pared resbalando por su lisa superficie y quedando de rodillas en el frió suelo, solo soy consciente del dolor.-¡No intentes hacerme creer que sabes lo que siento, porque no lo sabes!

Me escuecen los ojos pero aun así no me importa, se que pronto las lagrimas que tan escrupulosamente e escondido saldrán a la luz delatándome, dejándome vulnerable ante cualquiera y sobre todo ante mi mismo.

¡Todo era una mierda!

La vida, el amor, las personas, el mundo…todo.

-Eres un imbecil Xiao-Lang, ¿te crees que eres el único que se preocupa por ella?- podía escuchar su voz lejana como en otra dimensión, pero aun así distinguía su furia. Furia dirigida hacia mi- Crees que eres tu solo el que sufre, el que se siente vació cuando la ve allí tumbada inerte…

-"Inerte"

_Una chica de piel blanca, demasiado para que llegara a ser saludable descansa sobre una cama de sabanas rosadas…_

-…cuando te sientes estupido al creer que a abierto los ojos ante cualquier reflejo que percibas de color esmeralda…

-"Esmeralda"

_Dos ojos sonrientes me contemplan protegidos por un mar de pestañas. Dos ojos capaces de hacerme olvidar cualquier mal, dos ojos que me absorben y me enamoran cuando brillan anhelantes de mis…dos ojos del color de las esmeraldas que susurran una y mil veces te quiero…_

-…crees que no nos resulta difícil a nosotros hacernos a la idea de que no volveremos a verla caminar casi saltando de alegría por los jardines o no escuchar nunca mas su risa…

-"Su risa"

_La brisa típica de primavera juega con su vestido mientras ella intenta escaparse de mis manos._

_-¡Shaoran no, no me has mas cosquillas! ¡jajajaja!._

_-¡Creías que podrías librarte así de fácil de mi!_

_-¡jajaja! Basta, por favor ¡jajaja!_

_-No se, no se_

_-¡jajaja! Prometo no comerme tu chocolate nunca más ¡jajajajajaja!_

_-De acuerdo pero me debes una recompensa._

_Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas arden bajo mis dedos y sus ojos me piden a gritos que la haga pagar su prenda._

_-Bésame…_

-… no es fácil para ninguno pensar que no volveremos a escuchar su voz.

-"Su voz"

_Te amo…te dije alguna vez que te quiero…eres un cabezota Shaoran Li pero por eso te quiero mas…regresaras verdad… ¡Si! ¡Si quiero casarme contigo!...¡Sha..shaoran!..._

Cada una de las notas de su voz resonaron en mi mente, desde su angelical "_**te**__**amo**_" cuando me despertaba por las mañanas hasta su ardiente "_**¡Sha..shaoran!**_" cuando la hacia mía cada noche.

Cada uno de los recuerdos que como tesoros había guardado bajo llave en mi corazón, cada detalle que hacia de ella única en su especie…cada minúsculo detalle que hacia que la amara cada segundo mas.

-¿Aun no lo entiendes Xiao-Lang? ¡No eres el único que sufre por ella, todos estamos igual que tu sin embargo ninguno puede hacer nada para que su espera sea mas agradable tan solo tu puedes!- los gritos y quejas de Mei-Ling entraban en mi mente como si de aire se tratase, los escuchaba pero no era capaz de entenderlos.

-"Solo hay espacio en mi mente para una persona pero ella no lo sabe…Solo deseo besar a una mujer, pero no lo sabe…Solo deseo que sea mía ella y sin embargo…"

-Mei-Ling, déjalo.

La claridad molesta de una luz artificial inundo la habitación iluminándola entera y aclarando de paso mi mente, dejándome apreciar por primera vez desde que comencé mi, por llamarlo de algún modo, conversación con Mei-Ling la habitación.

Apoyados en el marco de la puerta se encontraban dos personas más. Una mujer y un hombre para ser más concretos.

-P..pero To..tomoyo.

La mujer sonrió mustiamente y con cuidado como si con el más leve movimiento se fuese a romper camino hacia mi prima y la abrazo susurrándole algo al oído que yo no alcance a escuchar pero que sin embargo a Mei-Ling pareció afectarle bastante.

-No, no puede ser- de repente mi prima ahogo un grito entre sus manos y miro suplicante a Tomoyo- ella aun no a…

Tomoyo tan solo negó con la cabeza. Parecía realmente cansada tanto o mas que yo.

-Tomoyo, Mei-Ling-ambas se volvieron hacia la figura del hombre pero seguramente no lo vieron claramente puesto que lloraban copiosamente- Dejadme hablar con el, debe saberlo.

-"¿Saberlo?"

¿Qué debía saber? ¿Acaso había sucedido algo? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Mei-Ling?... A si que si ella aun no…

Aun no ¿que? y quien era ella…espera solo podía ser.

-Sakura- su nombre broto de mis labios sin mi permiso, pero a pesar de las lágrimas que ya corrían libremente por mi rostro y el gruñido con el cual lo había pronunciado sonó hermoso, como siempre.

-Todo a acabado ya, Kerberos y Yue han vuelto al libro…

-"No, no puede ser ella no puede haber…"

-…ha Sakura no le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerlos despiertos y me he visto obligado a sellarlos.

-Ella es..esta…

-No, aun no.

Un sonoro suspiro se escapo de entre mis resecos labios.

-¿Cuánto queda Eriol?

-Shaoran…

-¡¿Cuánto?

El sonido de los muelles se escucho de nuevo en la instancia, Tomoyo y Mei-Ling se habían levantado.

-El doctor dice que es cuestión de horas que de a luz- murmuro Tomoyo- La están preparando, era por eso por lo que Mei-Ling vino a buscarte, por que ella a…ella a despertado.

Mi mente giraba rápidamente en una espiral de colores y sonidos, no era consciente de nada. Tan solo veía y oía pero sin ver y oír realmente, no se si me entiende aunque tampoco me importa.

Mis pies se movieron solos como por un impulso y se encaminaron hacia el otro extremo de la casa de mi familia, nuestra casa ahora y dentro poco la casa que me recordaría eternamente que la había dejado escapar.

Mi mano no tembló cuando abrió el pomo de la puerta, incluso mis lagrimas habían cesado cuando entre en aquella habitación tan familiar para mi.

Aquella habitación había sido nuestra, aquella cama en la cual ahora reposaba su cuerpo moribundo había sido testigo de nuestro amor, aquellas fotografías ahora remplazadas por medicamentos y maquinas extrañas habían reflejado nuestra felicidad.

De pie junto su lecho se encontraba su familia y un poco más retirados los doctores junto a mi familia.

Al verme entrar mis hermanas palidecieron y mi madre escondió el rostro con su cabello.

¿Tan mal estaba ella?

Seguí caminando hacia el lecho esquivando la butaca donde en alguna ocasión ella me sentó para hacerme algún striptis haciéndome reír, ahora sin embargo me parecía una burla.

Su padre fue el primero en darse cuenta de mi presencia, tenia el rostro demacrado por el cansancio y la pena como todos pero había algo mas, algo que tan solo yo sabia apreciar un dolor nuevo que yo estaba aprendiendo ahora mismo.

El dolo de perder a la persona que más amas en el mundo y en su caso perder al fruto de ese amor.

-Ella ha estado llamándote- murmuro. Su eterna sonrisa se había ido borrando de su rostro desde el mismo momento en el que Sakura le informo de todo, pero aun así se me hacia raro verlo serio y pálido.-Se alegrara de verte una vez mas.

No pude responderle tan solo seguí avanzando hasta que tope con un obstáculo, un obstáculo humano.

Touya Kinomoto estaba inclinado sobre su hermana intentando en vano distraerla del dolor qu las contracciones le hacían a su debilitado cuerpo. Su voz era serena y su rostro pretendía serlo también pero parecía no lograrlo.

Le tuve lastima, el había pasado ya por aquello al igual que su padre el presencio la muerte de su madre, seguramente muy similar a la que ella sufriría…

-"No, ella es fuerte. Vivirá"

Lentamente pose una mano en su hombros, me sorprendí al notar que temblaban como una hoja.

-¿Puedo?

No recibí su respuesta inmediatamente primero se inclino sobre ella y la beso en la frente cariñosamente animándola.

-Tranquila todo será muy fácil y cuando quieras darte cuenta no habrá más do..dolor- en su ultima palabra su voz se quebró dejándome bien claro lo que yo ya sabia pero no quería admitir, ella no vería un día nuevo.

Tras acariciar su rostro lentamente como queriendo memorizar sus rasgos se retiro junto a su padre y un muy pálido Yukito, dejándome así el campo de visión libre.

-Sh..shao..shaoran- a pesar del esfuerzo y de el pequeño quejido que se le escapo después de pronunciar mi nombre su voz seguía igual de hermosa que siempre como una cruel burla de lo que una vez tuviste y ahora te toca perder- Pe..pensé q..qu..que no ve..ven..vendrías.

Pude sentir como un escalofrió me recorría todo el cuerpo señal inequívoca de que tenia miedo y que sin embargo no debo demostrárselo. Por lo tanto sonrió y me inclino para besar cada rincón de su rostro, despacio con cuidado de no hacerle daño, hasta llegar a su oído y susurrarle, como miles de veces hice en el pasado, sensualmente.

-Sabes que me encanta verte en nuestra cama me trae recuerdos muy bonitos, ¿Por qué no vendría?

Ella intento sonreír sin embargo una punzada de dolor fue todo lo que su cara reflejo. El momento llegaba.

-¿Có..como que re..recu..recuerdos?-bromeo como solo ella sabia hacer.

Yo trague pesado, podía notar a mis espaldas como los doctores se preparaban para actuar en la más mínima señal. Podía escuchar los pasos lentos y dolorosos de mis amigos y familiares, de todos aquellos que llegaron a quererla en este mundo, salir por la puerta. Seguramente por orden de los doctores.

Sin embargo yo debía fingir, como había dicho Mei-Ling yo era el único que podía animarla.

Sonreí de nuevo desgarrando mi corazón por dentro.

-¿Recuerdas la primera noche que pasamos aquí?

Ella asintió levemente y sus ojos brillaron levemente.

-Co..como s..si fue..fuera ayer.-un nuevo latigazo de dolor recorrió su hermoso rostro.

Desesperado mire a los doctores pidiendo con la mirada que la ayudaran, parecieron entenderme porque se acercaron al gotero al que ella estaba conectada y le inyectaron algo. Fue rápido, su suspiro sonó glorioso en mis oídos.

-¿Mejor?-le pregunte.

Ella sonrió, esta vez sin dolor.

-¿Por donde ibas?

Su rostro aun reflejaba el dolor que sufría pero sin embargo su voz ya no temblaba. Eso me consoló un poco por lo menos no sufriría demasiado.

-¿Y la noche en la que quisiste hacerme ver qu podías ser sensual?

Una risita salio de entre sus labios, antaño rosados y carnosos, ahora mustios.

-Que tonta fui.

-No, que va. Conseguiste tu puposito, ¿por cierto cual era?

Me ponía nervioso, hablar así con ella como si tal cosa. Ignorar los pitidos de todos aquellos cacharros o los sollozos de provenientes de la puerta cerrada…

Fue por eso que no pude reprimir un grito cuando sentí su mano sobre la mía. Ella había encontrado mi mano y poco a poco había entrelazado sus dedos con los míos hasta que quedaron unidas.

-Mi propósito era tener un recuerdo que perdurara con los años…-pareció meditar algo durante unos minutos y después indicándome que me inclinara me susurro al oído-…quise que tu tuvieses un recuerdo mió algo te hiciese recordar los años tan maravillosos que me hiciste pasar. Algo que perdurara y que tú pudieses proteger y querer como si fuese yo…un hijo. Yo ya sabia cual seria mi futuro, por aquel entonces intente ocultártelo pero cuando vi que no podría hacerlo durante mas tiempo pensé que esta seria la mejor manera de decirte que..qu..que

-¿Sakura?

-…que te...que te quiero.

Y nos inundo el silencio.

-"NO, ¡NO!, ¡NO!" ¡SAKURA!

-Debe salir de aquí señor Li, por favor salga.

Fue en este momento cuando deje de tener conciencia del tiempo ya no se si hablo en pasado, presente o futuro solo se que sentí miedo…mucho miedo.

Noto como me cogen de los brazos y me sacan arrastras de la habitación.

Veo por última vez como sus ojos verdes me miran y me sonríen tiernamente antes de que me cierren la puerta en la cara.

Ya tan solo me quedaba esperar, esperar y esperar…algo que yo no quería.

-¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura!

Un grito, dos, tres…

No recibo respuesta.

-Todo saldrá bien Sakura es muy fuerte, Shaoran- Mei Ling sollozaba en un rincón abrazada a mis hermanas, pegadas contra la fría pared.

-Si ella siempre ha sido muy tozuda- esta vez es Tomoyo quien habla sentada en el suelo justo al lado de la puerta. Touya esta sentado con ella acariciando su mano distraídamente, mirando como a la nada fijamente.

Fujitaka esta junto a ellos también, de pie, contemplando el mismo punto que su hijo.

Sin saber que hacer me dejo caer al suelo también apontocando mi espalda en la puerta de madera que me separa de mi único amor. Llorando, desahogándome.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que es aquello que tanto llama la atención de todos, mi madre, Eriol, Touya, Fujitaka, Yukito…

Delante de nosotros flotando levemente sobré el suelo una mujer de unos veinticinco años que sonreía cariñosamente.

Llevaba un hermoso camisón y sus ojos verdes tan parecidos a los suyos brillaban tristes.

Nadie dijo nada sobre su presencia por lo que yo tampoco mencione nada, aunque no era capaz de articular palabra. Creía que mi corazón explotaría pronto, cada vez que escuchaba algún grito procedente de dentro de la habitación sentía como si una mano invisible me retorciese el corazón.

Fueron las peores horas de mi vida.

Hasta que hubo silencio total. Ya pensaba que todo había acabado y que por un milagro divino ella seguía viva cuando…

-Se acabo-la voz rota del mayor de los Kinomoto me confirmo que lo que mis ojos veían no eran una visión.

Delante de nosotros una nueva mujer había aparecido, pero esta no era una desconocida la conocía demasiado bien, conocía cada parte de sus ser como para confundirla.

Era capaz de verla con toda claridad cuando cerraba los ojos pero aun así no había sido capaz de mantenerla a mi lado…

En estos momentos uno espera que suceda algún milagro, como que aquel alo que representa la imagen de tu esposa desaparezca para volver a su cuerpo, o tal vez que te despiertes y descubras que ella esta dormida junto a ti aun embarazada de tu hijo y aun viva.

O tal vez esperas entrar en histeria y comenzar a llorar y gritar como loco, algo parecido ya me había pasado en las últimas horas…pero ahora era distinto no sabía porque no podía articular palabra ni derramar ninguna lágrima solo pedía mirarla, mirar como se marchaba para siempre.

Su mano transparente se extendió hacia mi indicándome que me levantara, obedecí.

Ella sonrió.

Yo también.

Su mano acaricio mi cara y pude notar como por fin las lágrimas salían atropelladamente de mis cansados ojos.

-Te quiero, no sabes cuanto. Te amo, te adoro, te…-su dedo fantasmal se poso sobre mis labios.

Ante mis amigos y familiares, aquellos que no poseían poderes algunos, aquella escena debería ser extraña sin embargo no me importaba.

-Yo también-su voz al igual que momentos antes de morir seguía siendo la misma melodía divina que te incitaba a abrazarla y besarla hasta la locura. Y eso fue lo que hice.

La bese y la abrace sin importarme la escena que estaría representando yo solo.

Ya nada me importaba solo ella.

Como leyéndome los pensamientos ella sonrió y me señalo la puerta aun cerrada.

-Ellos aun no han notado nada- entendí a la primera que se refería a los doctores-están demasiado ocupados con ella como para darse cuenta que ya he muerto.

-¿Ella?- la voz de Fujitaka nos interrumpió.-Pensaba que era un niño.

-"¿Un niño? ¿Quién era niño y porque le prestaban mas atención los doctores a el o ella que ha Sakura?"

-Te agradara se parece a mi- sonrió- Os esperare, pero no vengáis demasiado pronto ¿prometido?

Yo sonreí, algo que me parecía casi imposible, ya había entendido quien era el, es decir ella.

-Prometido.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno que tal. Espero que no queráis matarme, solo hice lo que el cuerpo me pedía y creedme que me gritaba "MATALA". Bueno no tanto pero si mas o menos.**

**Pero tranquilos para aquellos que seáis fans de Sakura, ella no se ha ido digamos que solo ha cambiado un piquito.**

**Esta claro que lo mió no será una historia S+S así que si alguien quiere dejar de leer y matarme de camino lo comprenderé, lo de matarme no claro - -U**

**Se despide la autora, ósea yo. XD**


End file.
